


Let My Love Heal Your Wounds

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Defsoul, Healing Kisses, Kisses, Lawyer Mark, M/M, Patching Each Other Up, Wounds, producer jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 3: Patching Each Other UpProducer Jaebum comes home from work only to have one of his cats scratch him. His boyfriend helps him bandage up and takes care of him. He'll have to find a way to reciprocate, which may be easier than expected.





	Let My Love Heal Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3rd day of Markbum month! I hope everyone is doing well~ 
> 
> Sorry this one is later than usual! I just moved into my apartment and have to unpack... yay...

“OW!” Jaebum yelled as he jumped back from Nora. He pressed his hand over the fresh wound on his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was a deep wound that he already knew would scar. “Bad kitty. Bad.”

He had just walked in the door from a long day at the studio, only to be greeted by Nora and her sharp claws. Something must have set her off and he could focus on that later, after the wound was properly bandaged. 

Jaebum had already entered the kitchen when Mark came running down the hall from their bedroom. His hair was all askew from his nap. The older had been working npnstop at the law firm on a super important case. After a few days of staying at the office to work, they must have let him come home and catch up on some much needed sleep. 

“Oh hey, sorry baby. I didn’t know you were sleeping. I thought you were still at the office.” He was opening drawers and slamming them quickly in his search for the first aid kit. “Where do we keep the first aid kit?”

Mark pulled open the drawer by the oven and took out the first aid kit. “Let me see it.” 

Jaebum held out his arm towards Mark. The blood flow had slowed down, but wasn’t close to stopping yet. He bit a lip as he refused to let out a hiss at the pain. The wound was deep and it still stung as it was exposed to the air. There were three long lines running across his wrist where Nora had scratched him. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Mark told Jaebum before he put ointment on it and started wrapping the wound up in gauze. His brows drew together as he concentrated on pulling gauze tight, but not too tight. He didn’t want to hurt Jaebum or make the wound worse, but he knew that it needed to be tight enough to stop the bleeding. “Who scratched you?”

“Nora. I don’t know why though.”

“She’s probably hungry. I went straight to bed once I got home. She probably was complaining the whole time but I didn’t even notice.” Jaebum flicked his gaze down to Mark’s eyes and the huge dark bags right under them. “I got this. Why don't you go back to bed? I’ll wake you up once I’ve feed the cats and made dinner.”

“No,” Mark shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ve got some sleep which will be enough to tide me over until tonight. Don’t worry Jaebum. I can help out and you can’t deny me, especially with that wound.” Mark pressed a gentle kiss to the bandage. “There, now it’ll heal faster.” 

Jaebum tested the tightness of the bandage before pulling Mark into a heated kiss. He lowered his uninjured arm to squeeze Mark’s ass. Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist and pressed their chests together. 

“I’ll feed the cats. Why don’t you start on dinner?” Mark pressed a long, heated kiss to Jaebum’s lips before exiting the kitchen to do just that.

Jaebum started on dinner, pulling out pots and pans with his good hand. He could hear Mark moving around the apartment, calling the cats, and feeding them. When he was little, he never used to imagine having and living with a significant other. Now, he couldn’t imagine any other lifestyle. 

Mark finished up with the cats and came back into the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around Jaebum’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “What can I do?”

“Can you chop the vegetables please?” If only Jaebum had considered how tired Mark was, then he wouldn’t have asked. 

“Of course.” Mark pulled out the cutting board and a knife, as well as the vegetables he needed to cut for their dinner. “So, how was work? Did Producer Defsoul have a productive day?”

Jaebum felt himself blush as Mark called him by his artist name. Even when they were old and wrinkly together, Mark would still get this reaction from him. He loved being called Defsoul and Mark knew that. It was obvious by the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. 

“Yeah, Jinyoung and I got a lot done today. We’re almost done with the new album.” Jaebum smiled as he thought back to his brainstorming session with Jinyoung, a singer and artist that he got along with really well. They both understood each other and were always on the same wavelength. “What about you? When did you get home?”

“Around 11. We finally finished up at 10 after 72 hours of preparing our case. Luckily the trial isn’t until the end of the week, so the boss gave us the next couple days off to sleep.” Mark felt his eyes droop shut which was really bad since he was cutting vegetables. “OW!” His eyes shot open to see the cut on the side of his hand. Blood was flowing down the side of his hand from the deep cut he accidentally created.

“Oh my gosh, Mark! Are you okay?” Jaebum was already at his side with a band-aid. Luckily they had left the first aid kit on the counter. 

“Sorry, yeah, I’m just more exhausted than I thought, I guess.” 

“We’re quite the pair, huh? Do you want to go to bed? We don’t have to eat together.” Jaebum tried to hide how upset the idea of them not eating together made him. It was important for Mark to go rest if he needed to catch up on his sleep. 

“No, I’m fine. I promise. It won’t happen again.” Mark smiled widely as Jaebum kissed his band-aid. The kiss was long and gentle and incredibly sweet. Mark felt as if he would melt from the blush on his cheeks and the warmth in his chest.

“There we go,” Jaebum smirked at him. Mark wasn’t the only one who knew how to make their significant other melt from sweetness or hot and bothered by a few words or a simple action. “Now it’ll heal faster.”

“I love you,” Mark said before he went back to cutting the vegetables. This time he didn’t let his eyes shut while he was still cutting. He made sure each movement was precise and controlled to avoid anymore injuries. 

“I love you too.” Jaebum knew that this dinner would be amazing since they would finally eat together after days apart. Hopefully the happy couple wouldn’t have to go so long without seeing each other again. 

The meows from the other room reminded him that their rambunctious “kids” would want to join them at the table too.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so cheesy and I love it! As always, feel free to follow me on twitter @spectreofstars! 
> 
> That's all of my shameless plug for now xD I'm hoping to make a tumblr soon eventually one day


End file.
